Leang
General "Tigress" Leang is a Chinese Class AAAA Dragon General stationed close to Tibet. Background As member of the PLA's Elite Forces, Leang is a flexible commander, leading a mixed military force that brings together the best infantry, vehicles, defensive structures and special forces operatives from the entire world. Her arsenal includes American troops, Chinese tanks, GLA guerillas and superweapons from all factions. Even she has all of this factors, her enemy from the Underworld, General Ryann with the fired generals from the three factors. USA, China, and GLA. General Leang is stationed at Base Dragon, Lanzhou, China, near the border with Tibet. Army General Leang has a unique, custom made army list. Superweapons double as tech centers (the equivalent of Palace, strategy center and propaganda center) for the purposes of training advanced units. Units Infantry * Ranger * Охотник на танки * Hacker * Angry mob * Pathfinder (req. General's promotion) * Black Lotus (req. silo) * Col. Burton (req. particle cannon) * Jarmen Kell (req. Scud storm) Ground vehicles * Combat cycle (With Terrorist driving, cannot be changed) * Sentry drone * Gattling tank * Dragon tank * Avenger * Overlord tank * Tomahawk launcher * Rocket buggy * Paladin tank (req. General's promotion) Aircraft * MiG * Helix * King Raptor * Aurora bomber (Air Force General version) Buildings Production * Cold fusion reactor (with control rods upgrade) * Chinese barracks (req. reactor) * Chinese supply center (req. reactor) * Chinese war factory ((req. supply center) * Chinese airfield (req. supply center) Support * Bunker (req. barracks) * Gattling cannon (req. barracks) * Patriot missile system (req. barracks) * Tunnel network (req. barracks) * Speaker Tower (req. airfield) * Nuclear missile silo (req. war factory + airfield) * Particle cannon (req. war factory + airfield) * Scud storm (req. war factory + airfield) Upgrades * Barracks ** Capture building (Rangers) ** Flash-bang grenades (Rangers) ** Chemical suits (all infantry, except for the mob) * War factory **Black napalm (Dragon tank, MiG) **Chain guns (Generals) (Gattling tank, Gattling cannon, Overlord, Helix) * Airfield ** MiG armor (MiG) *Nuclear missile silo **Nuclear tanks (Overlord) **Uranium shells (Overlord) **Subliminal messaging (speaker towers) **Nationalism (Tank Hunter, Gattling tank, Dragon tank) **Neutron shells (unknown) *Particle cannon: ** Sentry drone gun (Sentry drone) ** Advanced training (Paladin, Tomahawk, Avenger, Aurora) ** Composite armour (Paladin) *Scud storm **Arm the mob (angry mob) **Armor-piercing rockets (rocket buggy, RPG troopers) **Buggy ammo (rocket buggy) General's Powers One Star * Paladin tank availability * Pathfinder availability * Cluster Mines support power Three Star * Carpet Bombing support power * Artillery Barrage support power (3 levels) * Cash Bounty (3 levels) Five Star * EMP Pulse support power * Spectre Gunship support power (level one for some reason) * Sneak Attack General's challenge Leang's stronghold appears nigh impregnable, but her display of power at the "only" entrance to her base was purely intimidatory. Her base consumes massive amounts of power, supplied by poorly defended power plants to the right of the deep ravine. Another strategy to defeat Leang is to fight fire with fire, building WMDs of their own and attacking the largest groups of power plants or units. Her attacks are devastating at worst, often involving a Sneak Attack at the back of her enemy's base before cutting their supply lines and destroying some vital structures. While often rather arrogant and convinced of her own overwhelming strength, Leang was not above humility upon defeat. Unlike most Commanders, Leang surrenders when she loses all her logistical abilities, forgoing redirection of resources to a strategic force. Her superweapons, although intimidating, suffer strategic fatal flaw: they rely on special structures located outside her main base perimeter, and destroying or taking over one of them will reset the timer for all her superweapons. GLA may also count on sneak attack, rebel ambush tactic, and/or use Saboteur on Leang's power grid to disrupt superweapon countdowns (excluding Scud Storm). Trivia General Leang was supposed to be playable in skirmish and multiplayer modes, but since she has the complete USA, Chinese and GLA arsenals, the idea was scrapped. However, she can be still accessed via ini editing. She Can be Playable in the Zero Hour Mod Shockwave as the Special Weapons General. She is also playable in the Zero Hour Mod called "A Global Crisis" as the United Nations General. In the mod, she has several special units including UN Soldiers (replaces Rangers) and UN Humvees. She is also playable in the Zero Hour Mod, Reborn: The Last Stand, At this modification, she is a Chinese Commander and Chief. Oddly, while she supposedly draws from "the best of the best", she doesn't. For example, she uses Rangers as her primary infantry unit, when the obvious better choice would be Generals Fai's Minigunners. She uses Granger's Aurora Bombers and not Alexander's Alpha versions. There are no Comanches in her aircraft, nor are there any Chinooks. She also uses the vanilla superweapons. Gallery GenZH_Tigress_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Tigress_Defeat.png|Defeated References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:China Characters